Outdoor tasks, such as grooming and maintaining property, are commonly performed using various outdoor power equipment that is configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. For example, outdoor power equipment, such as a riding lawn mower, chainsaw, hedge trimmer, string trimmer, and/or the like, may be used for cutting grass, hedges, trees, etc.
From time to time there may be a need to provide some information to an operator of the outdoor power equipment while the operator is operating the equipment. However, communicating with the operator can be difficult considering that the environment is usually noisy and the operator is usually focused on the task at hand. Currently a piece of outdoor power equipment may have one or two small gauges for providing limited information to the operator. However, these gauges are often small, black-and-white, communicate very limited information, and are often difficult to see during operation due to their placement on the equipment, their size, and/or the environment. Furthermore, the operator is usually so intently focused on operating the equipment and completing the outdoor task that the operator will rarely notice the conventional gauges and meters in time to identify an important issue.